dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Forged Equipment
OVERVIEW Enhancement level 4 or Dragonforging is a process whereby Armour and Weapons are "strengthened in wyrmfire", enhancing them to an extra level above the standard 3 Star upgrade. Rather than requiring materials and a merchant, Dragonforging can be achieved by slaying an enemy that belongs to the Dragon class. Upon the death of a dragon, all armour and weapons the Arisen has equipped have a chance of becoming dragonforged. Dragonforged equipment is indicated by a red cross-shaped symbol of the wyrm that then appears in the top-left of an item's icon. This is the same symbol on the Duke's heraldry, seen on banners in the Encampment, the Castle and in the Gran Soren Union Inn. Dragonforging Requirements #For an item to be dragonforged, it must be equipped. If it is simply being held in the player's inventory, it will not be dragonforged. #It must be equipped by the Arisen. Items equipped on Pawns will not be Dragonforged. #Only equipment being worn at the time of death of the dragon will have a chance of being dragonforged. Items worn at the beginning of, or during, an encounter with a dragonkin will not be taken into account when dragonforging occurs. #In the case of the three lesser dragons (the Drake, the Wyrm and the Wyvern) and the offline Ur-Dragon, equipment must have been enhanced at least once beforehand to qualify for dragonforging. The better the upgrade, the greater chance of dragonforging occurring. #Slaying The Dragon and the online Ur-Dragon are the only methods of dragonforging unenhanced equipment, as these are the only two methods that are guaranteed to dragonforge all your equipment. Upgrading Beyond Dragonforged *Equipment can be upgraded beyond the level of Dragonforged. The expansion Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is required in order to go past this level. Consult Rarifying for further information.You will have to find rarer materials from Bitterblack Isle to do any further upgrades. Achievements/Trophies Dragon Forged is an Achievement/Trophy available and can be obtained when a piece of equipment worn by the Arisen is dragon forged for the first time after defeating a dragon. Notes *Whenever the Arisen is attempting to Dragonforge equipment, first save the game before the battle begins. That way, the Arisen can reset or use Godsbane to re-fight the Dragon if the equipped weapon or armor is not Dragonforged. * Early in the game (Pre-Game) the Drake at Devilfire Grove (which re-spawns every 7 in-game days) is the best place to attempt Dragonforging equipment. Remember to save the game BEFORE initiating the battle, and that the higher an item is enhanced the higher chance it will get Dragonforged. * Farming for Dragonforging is easier in Post-Game where there are many Dragonkin to be found all over Gransys - the player will also have obtained a Godsbane, which makes reloading a save much quicker. * Dragonkin can be damaged but not slain by pawns. The Arisen has to make the final blow to the heart in order to kill it. The only exceptions are the Ur-Dragon and the Cursed Dragon. *Perhaps the most effective technique for Dragonforging multiple items simultaneously is to farm Cursed Dragons. Use a Rancid Bait Meat in the Duskmoon Tower or Midnight Helix (after killing all other enemies within). Exit and re-enter the room if a Cursed Dragon does not immediately spawn. Killing a Cursed Dragon has the highest chance of Dragonforging even zero enhanced equipment (except for the 100% when killing the Online Ur-Dragon and Grigori offer). It is possible to have every single equipped item the Arisen is wearing Dragonforged by killing a single Cursed Dragon. It is also possible to fight 4 or more Cursed Dragons with a single Rancid Bait Meat (exit and re-enter the room to re-spawn more Cursed Dragons after victory). * Though a Pawn can equip items that are Dragonforged (and Rarified), any equipment worn by a pawn will not be upgraded to dragonforged status. Players seeking to have their pawns wear dragonforged equipment simply need to wear it themselves and get it dragonforged, then give it back to their pawns. This may require changing vocations or even changing genders using the Art Of Metamorphosis in the case of gender-specific items. *When fighting lesser dragons, the percentage likelihood of dragonforging equipment is applied to each piece of equipment individually (and also is dependent on its level of enhancement) - thus - removing other gear does not increase the chance of a specific item worn being dragonforged. * It is very rare, but occassionally equipment can be dragonforged no apparent reason whilst wandering Gransys. This is most likely due to a glitch when a dragon dies by flying into the sea or is attacked by other enemies. Category:Concepts Category:Dragon